wallflowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 3
This is Volume 3 from The Wallflower Manga series. Chapters Chapter 10 - Hotspring Trip: Snow, Flowers and a Murder (part 2) Sunako finds a guy with a bloody shirt, the chef, and he grabs her because she saw him. She easily realises herself from his grip and throws him away. The police take notice of his bloody shirt and arrest him. Ranmaru’s girlfriend, the wife of the boss, looks mad at Sunako and Kyohei warns Sunako to look out for her. The woman lures Sunako to a old shack, calls her ugly and puts it on fire. Sunako is so upset of being called ugly that she doesn’t try to escape and Kyohei rescues her. It turns out that the woman hired the chef to kill her husband and blaim it on Ranmaru. Chapter 11 - Is the enemy the exam? Or Takano? Auntie calls and she wants that Sunako scores 80 percent or higher on the coming math test. Sunako doesn’t want to cooperate, but the guys force her to study. Sunako has really high grades except for math, she doesn’t mind memorizing things but doesn’t like math cause she has to think for it. Kyohei challenges her to compete with him for the best score on the math test but Sunako admits defeat. Kyohei wants to prove to Sunako that as long as there is a will nothing is impossible and studies for the test by himself. Sunako studied the material Takenaga gave her, and the guys think she made it well, however she just learned all the questions out of her head and answered them in the wrong boxes. Chapter 12 - A Violent Stormy Girl Noi reminds Sunako of the fact that she already kissed Kyohei, Sunako suppressed the memory and now she remembers she is panicking. They guys try to catch Sunako before she hurts herself or someone else. Sunako climbs on the roof of the school building and says she can’t live anymore after having kissed with a radiant being. Kyohei makes her kiss a skull and convinces her the kiss meant nothing. Sunako attracted a lot of attention and a news crew filmed her on the roof while she kissed the skull. Chapter 13 - A Banquet For The Beautiful Sunako got noticed on the news by a famous photographer and he wants her to be his model. Auntie will triple the rent of the guys if Sunako doesn’t do a good job. The guys trick her into believing she is going to a spooky mansion. Sunako is of no use to the photographer and decides that Yuki must play the female role. The photographer talks with Yuki and calls Sunako ugly, Yuki gets mad and decides not to play the role. Meanwhile Kyohei falls, causing many scratches on his body and blood all over him. Sunako, Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga run off while carrying Kyohei. The photographer takes a picture of their escape and rewards them for giving him a masterpiece. Auntie shows up and takes the money for covering the rent. Chapter 14 - I am No. 1! A gang boss shows up at school to challenge Kyohei. He sees Sunako and falls in love with her and wants Kyohei to fight him for her. Kyohei laughs when the boss calls Sunako a girl. Some of the gang members follow Kyohei home and find out he lives with Sunako. They accidentally take one of Sunako’s dolls with them. Sunako panics and goes after the gang, she beats some people up but when they threaten her doll she surrenders. Ranmaru, Yuki, Takenaga and Noi also get taking hostage by the gangsters, Kyohei shows up to save them. He and Sunako defeat the gangsters together. Category:Volumes